A creator of graphic content does so with an intended appearance. The media on which graphic content is presented (displayed and/or printed) as well as the ambient light conditions in which the graphic content is viewed effect the perception of the color and appearance of the graphic content. This perception can differ from the creator's intended appearance for the graphic content. When color is converted/mapped from one space to another, there may be several possible conversions, yielding the same colorimetric values but a different appearance. Currently, when a creator wants to exert control on the final appearance the creator either has to encode the graphic content for each final rendering device, or else accompany the graphic content with a textual description of the intended appearance so that an another person can later accomplish this encoding.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale unless specifically noted.